An Ordinary Life
by claire230488
Summary: Bella is left by her boyfriend when he learned that she is pregnant. Edward starts writting to her when he is off at the war. Watch as they learn to know each other and as they fall in love.
1. Bella's situation

the personnages of the story are Stephany Meyer's.

**EPOV:** October 10, 2010

Emmet and I were there, sitting in my tent, listening to my friend Jasper who was getting angrier every minute.

"I can't believe he just left her, I mean what kind of guy does that ? Abandoning your girlfriend when she tells you that she is pregnant? You guys would never do that seriously?"

"Jazz, man, calm down. The new recruits don't need to see you like this. You're gonna ruin your authority" I told him.

He turned around and realized almost everyone was watching him. He stood up and started walking in the room, not really calm.

"You're right thanks Edward, but seriously what do you guys think".

I thought about it for a while I was going to start talking but Emmet cut me.

"What I think? That fucker is lucky we are not in the States because I would bit the crap out of him." I haven't realized Emmet was this mad but then again I totally understood. He had now joined Jasper turning around the room. He was just a big kid, with a big heart and he loves children so he would never back out.

"Jazz, I can't tolerate that behavior but there is nothing you can do about that. I mean the guy is obviously a douche. Of course, it's going to be hard for your sister to be alone during the pregnancy especially since the two of you are really close and you're here. You just have to let her know she's not alone in this and that you will be there for her and her baby."

"I know you're right but, argh, …, I'm sorry guys, I just need som time alone. I gonna go write a letter to Bella." And, he just left the tent leaving me with a still angry Emmet.

"Don't you think we should do something about this?" He asked me

"Yeah, I mean sure, but what?"

"I don't know but since we met Jasper, I started to think of Bella as a little sister and I really would like to help her …"

"You're right Em." I never thought of Bella as a sister but it didn't mean that she didn't matter to me. "May be we should write to her, telling her she's going to be a great mom as she already can bake the best cookies in the world and stuff like that." Jasper often shared the homemade cookies Bella did for him.

"Yes, let's do this."

Dear Miss Bella Swan,

I don't know if Jasper already mentioned me but I am Captain Edward Cullen. Jasper and I did our class together and both were send to the same place. He often talks about you, he is so proud of his little sister : The book editor, The great cook (and I totally agree with him. Your cookies are fucking awesome).

He also told us your boyfriend left you when you told him you were pregnant. I can't imagine what you're going through but if you ever what to talk. As I am a doctor if you have some question you don't know who to ask, please do not hesitate.

I know you guys only have your father and he doesn't leave Seattle. If you want may be you could contact my sister. She can be quite annoying but she really has a big heart and would like nothing more keep you company until Jasper can come back home to you. This proposition is a little bit selfish because it would also mean that Alice as someone who knows what it is to have your bother here in the war. Her number is 330-256-789. Please do not hesitate to contact her she will be thrill to hear from you.

I hope everything will sort out for you

Take care of you and your baby

Sincerely Edward Cullen


	2. Receiving letters

First of all, I just want to thank you for reading my story. This is a first for me but I really enjoy doing it. I hope you gonna keep following it. Please review !

**BPOV:** October 18, 2010

It was 6 o'clock and I was coming back from work. I was exhausted, my back and feet were killing me and I had a terrible headache. Ever since I told Mike about the baby I was feeling extremely lonely and every little thing I had to do was always very complicated. I stopped at the mail box, took the letters without even looking at them and went straight inside my apartment.

I made myself a cup of tea with vanilla syrup in it and sat on the coach going through all the mail I got. After one bill and two ads, I finally saw three letters coming from oversea.

"AH finally, a letter from Jasper." My brother and I had always been closed even if we didn't have the same parents. He was my stepdad's son. My parents got divorced less than a year after I was born. My mom took me across the country and got remarried a few months later with Phil. When Jasper was 6 and I 3, Mon and Phil died in a car crash so we went to live with Charlie. Even at 6 years old, Jasper was already very protective and he refused to leave me so went Charlie came to take me back to Forks, he took Jasper with us and raised him like his own son. I could wait to see what he was thinking about Mike. I hesitated a lot to talk to him about the fact that I was going to be a single mom because I knew how protective he could be and I knew he would want to be with me. But even if, he still had 9 months to do, I had to tell my brother. He couldn't be here for me during the pregnancy physically but still he was there with me in my heart.

_Belly bells,_

_I am so angry at Mike, I can't begin to tell you how much I am made at him. It's killing to not be able to be there for you. If I could just take the first flight back to Seattle I would but the army would never let me …_

_When I read your letter, I went crazy and thank god my buddies where there to calm me because I would have ruined my authority with the new recruits…_

_Have you told dad about Mike and the pregnancy? God, I wish I was there to help him kill the mother fucker! Please tell me that you will not take him back if he wants to. You know it doesn't matter if it's your bio dad that he the one raising you. The only thing that matter is that the guy love you and clearly he doesn't love his child…_

_Please keep me update in anything concerning your pregnancy and your life. I miss you like crazy and I will try to call you soon._

_I love you bells, take care of you please…_

_Jasper_

_PS: First Lieutenant Emmet McCarty and Captain Edward Cullen wrote you a letter. I don't know what they say in them but I thought it was very nice of them… love you._

"Wow" I thought to myself one again Jasper had said the right words and they went straight to my heart. Mike was may be my baby's daddy but it didn't mean that he was the right man to help me raise my little one …

Jasper was so right about Dad. He was so going to hunt Mike but for that I would had to tell him first… I was so not looking forward this conversation.

I took the second letter and saw that it was from First Lieutenant McCarty.

_Dear Bella_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you Bella. It's just that Jasper is only calling that so … _

_Jazz man just told us about your ex and all I can think about is that maybe it's not such a bad thing. I mean what kind of man does that? I know it must be hard and you must feel lonely but I feel like I know you with everything that Jazz told us about you. So if you ever need to talk or more precisely to write to someone please do; I will happily reply. _

_Take care of both of you and I will take care of your brother._

_Sincerely, Emmet McCarty._

This Emmet was very nice to say that. And suddenly, I felt less lonely; as if I had another brother protecting me. Jasper and he were right. I was better without Mike. I didn't even love him; it was just a comfortable situation. He was nice, we would go out, walk around the park but he was more a friend than a lover. I finally took the last letter. The one from Captain Cullen.

"It was one hell of a night" I thought to myself. I suddenly felt the urge to cry. Those three men, my brother and his two friends were already better for my baby than his own father. Maybe I should search on the internet to see what I can do to prevent Mike from coming back in our life. I probably should contact a lawyer or something. I don't know, was it such a good idea. I really needed someone here in Seattle to talk to… I took my phone and quickly dialed Edward's sister's number before I regret it.

"Hello?" I heard her say

"Hum, Hello, hum, my name is Bella and …" I didn't even have time to finish before she cut me.

"Oh my god, Bella? Is it you? I just received Edward letter telling me about you. I am so happy you called me; I can't wait to meet you, and get to know you. We are going to be best friend I just feel it. When can we meet? Tomorrow? Or I could totally see tonight! Why aren't you answering?" Wow, that woman can talk I mean wow.

"Hum, you didn't let me the time to answer you" I told her honestly

"Bella, you're so silly! So when can we meet? Tonight?"

"Hum, Alice, it's very nice of you but tonight I just want to take a bath and go to bed but maybe we could see each other Saturday for lunch?"

"Oh, but, it's in three days, I don't want to wait that long…" I was already imagining her pouting over the phone. I had to laugh.

"Alice, three days is not so long. What do you say we meet Saturday at noon at "Le café"?"

"Fine, but we are going shopping after and I will not take no for an answer."

"As long as every hour I can take a break it's fine."

"Ok, bye, see you there!" I told me squealing.

"Bye, Alice."

I got up, made myself reheat a portion of lasagnas and went to take a long bath with my iPod. As I went to bed I began to rethink about my evening and how my life had change in one hour.


	3. Bella's answer

**EPOV :** October 29, 2010

I was there lying on my bed when Jasper came inside.

"Edward, you've got a mail" He told me. "I think Bella answered to all of us because both Emmet and I got one too".

"Thanks Jazz" I took the letter and started reading it. I was anxious to know what was inside.

_Dear Edward,_

_First of all, I hope you don't mind me calling you Edward. It's just that otherwise it sound very formal and not appropriate for what is inside this letter._

_I wanted to tell you thanks for your letter. When I read it I felt like I wasn't alone. I know Jazz and my Dad will always be there for me but it was really nice to know that someone outside of the family care about me._

_So, I saw your sister today and I finally understand what you meant by "she can be quite annoying sometime" lol. She is really nice and we get along perfectly fine but how to say that … Does she ever stop?_ (I had to laugh at that comment Alice was hyperactive so I knew what she meant)

_We went to lunch and then she took me shopping we started looking for baby furniture and she told me about her life, her brother and her parent. She misses you as much as I miss Jazz and it's really nice to have someone to talk to and who know exactly what I feel. Also it made me realize that I don't know much about you … Care to share?_

_I will start by me: you know I'm Bella Swan (which short for Isabella and never use it because I really hate that name). I also assume you know about my mom and Jasper's dad. I'm a 23 years old brunette with brown eyes. I love to cook and I also love to read. This is why I went for editing. _

_By the way do you read? Why did you choose to become a doctor? Is it because of your dad? And why do it in the army?_

_Please do not feel oblige to answer. It's just that as you introduce me to Alice and I really like her I thought maybe we could be friends?_

_I have an appointment in two weeks with my OB in order to know if everything is fine with the baby. I'm really nervous about because I'm already very attached to this little one and I want he or she to be perfect…_

_Enough with me… _

_Be safe over there._

_Sincerely, Bella._

I was so happy with Bella's letter. I couldn't explain it but ever since I had wrote her a letter I kept hoping that she would answered and not a simple thank you but a real letter just like this one. With something that could be the beginning.

Jasper and I started talking about our letters from Bella. He was happy that Bella called Alice and that she had a friend in Seattle; a friend that understood what it meant to have your brother off at the war. She also told him that she wanted to prevent Mike from coming back so she was looking for legal options.

"Yo Eddie!" Emmet called me as he came inside the tent.

"Emmet I already told you that I don't want to be called Eddie …" I grumbled.

"I know and that is exactly why I'm calling you Eddie but anyway the Colonel wants to see you."

"He wants to see me?" I asked. "Why? Did he tell you why?"

"Nope, but it seems to be important …" He mentioned on his way to his bed as he opened his own letter from Bella.

I quickly stood up and went directly to the Colonel's tent. I was waiting outside as I finally heard

"You can come in Captain Cullen."

"Colonel Denali. You asked to see me?"

"Yes Captain, I did. Please sit down. You still have 9 months to do in the army is it correct?"

"Hum, yes sir"

"And do you think you will re-up after that?"

"Actually sir, I have been thinking about it a lot but I would really like to pursue my medical career in a hospital so in the States." I told him cautiously.

"You don't need to be afraid that's quite the answer I thought I would have. However, I have a proposition that I would like you to consider."

"I'm listening Sir."

"You see I had to fire Major Hunter from the US Army and the Army would like to offer you this title now instead of at the end of your time."

To say that I was surprise was an understatement. Major Hunter had been fire? Why? Was it because of his horrible behavior on the base with every single woman? Or was it because of all the bad decision he made? I mean how many times did my team and I had trouble coming back to the base safely?

"I have a feeling Sir that's not all?"

"You're right Captain, I knew I was right to offer you the title you're a clever man." He stated quickly.

"If you take the position you will have two weeks of vacation in two months plus the two you still have. During those first two weeks you will need to go the base in LA for the ceremony. In return you will only be able to leave the army in twelve months."

Major Cullen, I thought to myself. It does sound quite nice. Three more months wasn't so much. As my mind keeps going I thought about my parents, Alice, and Bella. Where does that come from? Bella? I don't even know her but I can't stop thinking about her…

"Listen Captain" I had totally forgotten that I was still with Colonel Denali. "You're from Seattle right?" I nodded my head. "Good it's 7p.m. over there. Use my phone and call your family you have 30 minutes before I come back."

"Thank you Colonel. You'll have my answer in 30 minutes."

We both stoop up and he left the room. I grabbed his phone and rapidly dialed my parent's number.

"Hello?" I heard my mom asked over the phone.

"Hi Mom, It's me."

"Oh Edward, baby, how are you? Is everything alright? You were not supposed to call! Did something happen? Oh my god! Carlisle it's Edward on the phone." I definitely knew where Alice's talkativeness came from.

"Mom" I chuckled. "I'm fine! Don't worry. Is Dad next to you? I need to talk to the both of you!"

"Yes son, you're on speaker" He greeted me.

"Hi Dad, so Colonel Denali made me an offer." I started. They listened during the all story without interrupting me which was quite a surprise considering it was my mom over the phone.

"Well…" said Dad "What do you think about it Son?"

"I don't know three more months is nothing and it would also mean that I would see you in two months. But I also can't wait to be done with the Army and start working in a 'real' hospital".

"Edward, baby, we are behind you at 100%. We will support you either way." Mom told me.

"I think I gonna accept the offer" I stated "I will stay more often at the base so it's quite nice. I will have more privileges around here but more importantly and don't think I would be able to respect the one that would that the job I refused. I'm afraid I would not be on my best behavior…" I was a little ashamed of that statement but it was the truth. Receiving order from someone that is occupying the job your refused is hard but for 9 months it was simply impossible for me.

"Ok Son, We are proud of you Major Cullen" Dad laughed. "Tell us soon when you're coming back so I can organize my planning at the hospital." My dad was the Chief of surgery at Seattle grace hospital so he was his own boss but it didn't mean that he was lazy on the contrary…

"No problem. I have to go, I love you, I miss you but will see each other soon."

"We love you too baby, bye" Mom told me through a sob.

"Bye…"

I was always sad and happy after a conversation with my parents. Sad because I miss them and I knew they were worried sick over me and happy because it was so nice to heard them. I stood up and went to told Colonel Denali about my decision.


	4. Bella's appointment

**BPOV :** October 31, 2010

I was on my way to my appointment with my OB where Alice was supposed to meet me and I was thinking of the first time I met her.

_I was about to ask the server if someone called Alice Cullen already arrived when I heard:_

"_Bella! I just knew it was you. It's so nice to meet you! Come on let's go sit! I want to know everything about you! So what do you think of my brother?" she finally stopped and look at me. "Why aren't you talking?" apparently her behavior over the phone was not an exception. _

"_Alice, if you want me to talk then you need to let me time to do so!" I countered._

"_Oh please Bella! None of that between the two of us! So how long are you?"_

"_Well I'm 11 weeks and I have a check-up next week actually."_

"_And is everything ok with the baby? And how do you feel?" she asked nicely. She could be calm well if she was asked to anyway._

"_Well, I'm exhausted and I eat everything I see but otherwise I'm fine. I'm nervous about my appointment yet…"_

"_Everything will be ok do not worry!" She exclaimed._

"_It's just that the father left me, Jasper is oversea and I still haven't found a way to tell my dad so I have to go alone…" I sighed._

"_No, you don't! Where is it? I'll be there!"_

"_Alice you don't have to…"_

"_Shush! I'm coming end of discussion. After all that's what best friends are for!" _

So here I was, in the parking lot when I saw Alice at the entrance.

"Hey Bella, hurry-up I just can't wait to meet the baby!"

"Alice" I laughed. "Just because we are early it doesn't mean that the doctor will be able to see us more quickly."

"I know but still! Let's go!"

I just had the time to enter when I heard Alice said to the lady at the front desk:

"Hello, we are here for an appointment for Bella Swan"

"Of course, you can sit down the doctor will be there in a few minutes."

As me sat down I turned myself toward Alice and told her to please stay calm because I was already anxious enough for two.

"Bella Swan?" asked doctor Gerandy.

"Yes!" I answered him.

"Please come inside" Alice and I quickly stood up and enter his office.

"Doctor Gerandy, please meet my friend Alice Cullen." I told him as we sat in front of his desk.

"Cullen? Any relation with Carlisle Cullen" He asked.

"Yes, he's my father and he also told me you were the best OB in Seattle so you don't have to worry about your reputation."

"Ahah" He laughed "Carlisle, I may be a great OB but I still can't be compared to his talents."

"Bella!" He finally turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired all the time and I can't stop eating but other than that I'm fine."

"Good! As you're entering your second trimester you should feel less tired. As for eating it's perfectly fine. After all, you're eating for two now! Is there any reason why the dad isn't here?" He had to ask that…

"Well after our last appointment I told him and he left me so it just us" I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that… you know there is a group a single mom in the hospital. Maybe you should go to one of their meeting. That way you would be able to talk to people that go through the same things as you."

"Hum that could be nice. Could you give me all the information?"

"Sure no problem, I'll ask my secretary to give them to you? Now, let's do a quick exam."

I lied down on the table; I opened my jeans and put up my t-shirt. I will never get bored of watching my baby. It was now a tiny person. Not the peanut I saw a few weeks ago. And the sound of the heartbeat was even more touching. I turned my head to see Alice and she was as touched as I was.

"Oh my god Bella! It's you baby" She half cried, half squealed.

"Bella everything is doing well so far. The heartbeat is strong. Your baby is developing fine so I will see you in four weeks. Does that sound good to you?" I could only nod.

The secretary gave me all the info for the single mom's group and Alice and I went to Starbuck for a tea and a talk.

"Oh Bella thank you for letting me come with. I've never seen something as extraordinary as this. I seriously can't wait to meet the little one."

"Me too Alice, me too!"

"So how is life since last week? Is you shop doing good?" I asked her.

"Yeah the shop is fine, I think I'm going to expend my products with a line for pregnant women!" She exclaimed. "What do you think about it?" Would you again to be the one who tested the products?

"Of course Alice! It means I will have free clothes" I laughed.

"Bella, you're my best friend you will never spend a cent in my shop anyway!" she said. "Anyway, my parents heard from Edward this week."

"Oh really? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine." She said but I suddenly had the feeling that it wasn't true.

"What is it Alice? Best friend can tell each other anything I told her." The fact that Alice had proclaimed herself my best friend had grown in to me and I was now perfectly fine with the idea.

Sadly she started explaining that Edward had accepted the job of Major and that he had to stay over there 3 more months. As she said that I felt sad. I didn't even know him but I was hoping we would meet soon and a year was not soon at all….


	5. Edward's departure

EPOV :

November 7, 2010.

_Dear Edward,_

_I heard from Alice congratulations are in order. You must be really honored. Major Cullen does sound nice. Is your new function as great as you hoped so? Alice told me that you need to stay over there 3 more months so it means I will not see you when I go get Jazz at the airport when he come back. I have to admit I'm a little disappointed because I was looking forward to the day I would be meeting you._

_Your sister went with me to see my OB. Apparently everything is fine according to the doctor. During the ultrasound I have been able to see my baby who is not anymore a peanut but a real tiny baby. We still don't know if it's a girl or a boy and I'm not sure if I want to know… Do you think I should find out?_

_The doctor told me about a group a single mom and I went to the first meeting this morning. I met one of the most amazing women on this earth. Rose is absolutely beautiful and incredibly strong. She was beating by her fiancé but when she found out she was pregnant she flew across the country and attacked him in justice. She gave me the strength I needed and I told my dad about Mike. He is coming tomorrow in Seattle and we are going together to see a lawyer in order to know what I need to do to prevent him from coming back in my life._

_My favorite color depends with my mood. Today it's yellow because the sun is here in Seattle. Incredible isn't it? _

_I read all kinds of books: classics, fantastics… Actually I am ready all the Harry Potter to my baby. I've heard that it doesn't matter what you read to them but it can still be something good. Don't you think so?_

_You play the piano?! Do you only play classic? Is it the only kind of music you listen to? _

_Alice mentioned that you are single. How come?_

_Be safe._

_Bella._

I was there sitting on my bed thinking about this letter. We were becoming closer and more and more open to each other. I couldn't help feeling angry when I thought about Bella's new friend Rose. Bella's situation was bad but Rose's was much worse… I grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_First of all, I am really glad that everything is going fine with the baby. Do you think maybe you could send me a picture of the ultrasound? My mail address is _

_I won't be able to answer you as quickly as usually because we are going under radar in 6 hours for 12 days. Jasper and Emmet are coming with me so you won't hear from them either. _

_I am so terribly sorry for what happened to Rose. A man should never hit a woman; that what my dad always told me and I can't believe that some people do that… I glad that her strength helped you to face your own demons. What did the lawyer said when you went to see him with your dad? Did your dad take your pregnancy ok?_

_I'm terribly sorry I won't be back with Jazz. It was one of the main reasons I hesitated to take the job but as I told my parents I would not have been able to respect to man who would have take this job if I had said no…_

_I listen to all kind of music it's just that you can hardly play rock on it! It really doesn't sound as good so I just play classical and jazz. _

_The reason why I'm single it because when I choose to do my medicine in the army my ex told me she couldn't face the fact that I would be here and her in the States so she left me the day before I left. She threw away 2 years and a half of a relationship in a second. That was 6 years ago and since I spend all the time I had in the states with my parents and sister…_

_I need to go now… so I'll write you as soon as I came back. _

_Take care_

_Edward._

"Edward, man!" Emmet called me. "Colonel Denali wants to see Major Cullen." He said not happy. "I still can't believe that you out rank me twice now. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I had to laugh. "Oh you got some news from Bella? What is she saying?" I told Emmet most of what Bella had told me leaving the part where we were getting to know each other.

"Seriously Ed, we are here in the fighting for the safety of our country when in our own country some fucker hit their girls. You have to be a mad man to do that to a girl." Emmet was completely destabilized. He was there staring at the emptiness of the room.

"Emmet, you have to get yourself together. We are living soon and you need to be 200% ok. Why don't you write this Rose girl a letter to tell her that not all the men are like her dumbass ex?"

"You're right! I need to get my shit together. Do you think Bella will give Rose my letter?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure Em, now I have to go see what the Colonel wants!"

"Ok" He said, he was already writing when I left.

The colonel gave me all the information for our mission. With my rank I was the one in charge so I needed to make sure that everything will go as smoothly as I hoped…. I always hated it when I couldn't get news from my family. And it was going to be the time since Bella and I start talking that we would be without any news from the other for so long. It was going to be twelve long days.


	6. Edward's absence

Hi everyone! Today is a great day! You know why? Because tonight I'm gonna see Breaking Dawn part 1 and part 2! Ah! Finally the wait is over! I seriously can't wait! Xx

I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for your reviews and please keep them going!

BPOV:

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Date: November 16, 2010

_Dear Edward,_

_I got you letter 3 days later than I usually got them so it means that in 3more days I will hear from you. Jasper explained me that those kinds of mission were dangerous so I hope you will get back to your camp safely and please write me as soon as you can!_

_Rose was extremely please by Emmet's letter even I don't really what was inside. It was like she was another woman when she finished reading it. She and I get along really well and I'm sure Alice will like her too so tomorrow we're doing brunch together. _

_I saw Mike a few days ago… my dad and I went to see him with the lawyer I contacted. He signed away all his rights so my baby he officially without a father. But I know I made the right decision you should have seen his face he was relieved that he would not have any kind of role in the baby's life._

_I'm really sorry about your ex. I think it's an altruistic gesture to put your country before yourself and when you know someone who wants to do it you should support him and not run away from him. I understand it's not simple to leave your boyfriend for 9 or 12 months but it's not a reason to leave him… She and Mike would get along great; thinking about themselves first. Anyway I have to go…_

_Be safe._

_Bella _

_PS: what do you think of the ultrasound picture I sent?_

It was a little bit before 11 and I was early. I wanted to arrive first in order to introduce Rose to Ali properly. Alice would have search in the restaurant for the gorgeous blond pregnant woman and would have made her feel uncomfortable with her exuberant behavior.

Rose arrived first she was still unease to be around a lot of people around her: scared that someone would hurt her. She had her hand on her belly as if it would protect her baby if anything would happen to her. She's definitely going to be a great mom.

"Rose" I waved at her.

"Oh, hey Bella! How are you" She asked.

"Good! And you? Is the little guy behaving himself?" Rose learned a few days ago that she was expecting a little boy.

"He's good and so am I. I should start feeling him so I'm really excited!"

"Bella! Rosalie" squealed Alice. I haven't even realized that she had arrived inside the restaurant. "Oh my god! Rosalie it's so nice to meet you. Bella was right when she told me you were gorgeous. And you are starting to show it's so cute!" She said in a hurry.

"Ali! Calm down!" I chuckled "You gonna scare the girl!"

"Oh please Bella! I know the three of us are going to be great friends!"

"Wow, you really didn't exaggerate when you described her." Rosalie told me as quietly as possible.

"I think it's totally impossible to exaggerate Ali's behavior as it's already so unordinary let's say?"

"Yes" She chuckled.

"So Rosalie" Asked Alice. "What do you do?"

"I'm a third grade teacher and during the week-end I work on old cars. I fix them and sell them."

"Oh really? That's nice! Is it easy for you or do you think with the pregnancy you will have to wait soon?" She asked seriously. Alice was really a multi-face girl.

"Right now, I'm still able to do it but I don't know when I will have to stop. It will really depend on the weight I gained" She said not happy at all. "But I mainly do it I order to win extra money and I think baby boy and I should be fine for at least 6months after the birth so I'm just sad because I really enjoy working on cars."

That's Rose for you. That beautiful woman had a hobby. It wasn't shopping or pampering it was mechanic.

"Have you start baby shopping" Alice asked hopefully. "Because, as I told Bella I live for shopping so if you need help or company I would gladly come with you."

"Well" Said Rose unsure. "I wanted to go after brunch as I know it's a boy so would the two of come with me?"

"Absolutely" Answered Alice "And I know just the perfect place to go. Bella made you could start looking for yourself?"

"Sure! I could look around for the pushchair and stuff like that to have an idea of how much it's going to cost. It's not that I don't have money because my job pay well but I want to think about the future you know college and everything so every dollars count."

"You're right Bella, we'll have to be careful when we're shopping."

"Fine" pouted Alice "But I get to buy everything I want for your babies as it's my money."

Both Rose and I laughed and agreed. We ate quickly and then hit the shops. Even Alice realized it was expensive to have a baby so she decided to create a new clothing line for children; one that would be great and affordable.

The three of us decided that we would each week, at least, meet over brunch to talk.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Date: November 18, 2010

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you aren't supposed to be back before tomorrow but a girl dream no?_

_Rose and Alice became as quickly as I became friend with the both of them! This is so nice to be able to talk girl stuff with them, to talk about pregnancy with Rose or to talk about me missing you and Jasper with Ali. I really feel less lonely and it's thanks to you!_

_Write soon._

_Bella_

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Date: November 20, 2010

_Dear Edward _

_You're supposed to be back by now … Alice and your parents haven't heard from you and Dad and I haven't heard from Jasper so we don't know if you guys are fine. Where are you? Are you ok?_

_Please right soon…_

_Bella_

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Date: November 25, 2010

_Edward…_

_We still don't have any news from you or Jasper or Emmet. I hope you're fine and that I will hear from you real soon. I miss you; I'm scared I will lose you before I even know you…_

_Could you please find a way to contact us …?_

_Love._

_Bella_


	7. Lost in the desert

EPOV :

November 18, 2010

Three days after our departure the guys and I knew we would not be back on time. It was like someone had sabotage our materiel. We kept hopping but now it's was sure. We were still miles away from the camp our radio wasn't working and we were stuck in this small village. My mood was getting worse every day because I knew my parents, Alice and especially Bella would be worried.

"Edward, man! You need to calm down" Jasper told me cautiously.

"I know Jazz but it's not good for Belle to worry and I know she's going to." At the second my words left my mouth I knew I was in trouble.

"Bella?" Asked Jasper surprised.

"Oh, Oh" Laughed Emmet. "Major Cullen is in trouble."

"Shut-up Em! Jazz I don't know how to explain it but ever since I started writing to her, I felt like it was fate. All I do is waiting for her letter to come. She's funny, smart, nice…"

"But you haven't even met her!" Exclaimed Jasper.

"I know and it's killing me! I mean she's your sister so first of all it's supposed to be prohibited to feel what I feel. Then I don't even know what she looks like because I haven't even met her even if I don't care what she looks like it's just that it would be nice to have a face to put on the letter I received."

"You got it bad Major" laughed Emmet. Of course it's funny for him. He is an only child so he doesn't what it is to want to protect your sister from other men.

"Edward I don't mind the fact that you like my sister but you're here and she's in Seattle. The last thing I want is for her to be worried sick about the both of us! Plus she's pregnant with another man's child! Don't you mind?"

"She could be pregnant with and alien and I wouldn't care either. I feel like she's the one. So yes Emmet I got it bad… As for the worried part, that's why I have been so mad all the time. Even if I don't know if she feels the same way I feel about her but I don't want her to worry about me. Plus, I've agreed to do three more months? What did I do?" Jasper and Emmet both were quiet. "You know she told me she was disappointed because I won't be back with you Jazz. She told me she was looking forward to meet me …"

"When did he tell you that?" Emmet asked me.

"It was in her last letter, the one I received before we left."

"Would it be possible that you're so mad all the time because you feel like Bella is not happy with the decision you made when you choose to become Major." Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's possible. I have been thinking about it a lot. Maybe I should not have accepted it…"

"No" Emmet exclaimed." I know I have been teasing you a lot about it but you're doing a great job as a Major. We've seen you in action over the last two weeks and you are in your element."

"Emmet is right Edward! You know it! Sure you won't be back with me but you can go see her during the holidays you still need to take. You're leaving for the States in one month so go meet her."

"You think it's a good idea? You don't mind Jasper? Me seeing your sister?" I asked him.

"Edward, I could not hope for a better man for my sister." I could see in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"Ok! Thanks guys! I feel better"

"Good! Now let's go see if we can find a way back to the camp." Emmet told us as he stood-up.

The guys were right. In one month I will be in LA in order to receive officially my Major's rank. Then I would go back to Seattle in order to spend Christmas with my parents. Maybe Bella could join us for the holidays. I should ask Alice to organize something but without telling Bella. Every time I was able to go back to the States for a few weeks I always were anxious that something would happen and that I would not be able to leave. So it was best not to tell Bella.

November 30, 2010

We just made it back to the camp. 11 days later than we were supposed to but everyone was safe so it was what matter the most.

I quickly send a mail to Alice and my parents telling them that I was fine. At first I was surprised to see that Bella had sent me four mails. I immediately felt bad because she had indeed worried about me… Before I even read them I send her a small mail.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Date: November 30, 2010

_Bella, I just came back. I'm 100% fine. I haven't even read your mails so let me read them I you will have another mail in less than an hour. –E_

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Date: November 30, 2010

_Dear Bella_

_I'm so sorry that you had to worry about me. We knew just a few days after me left that we would not be back on time. There is going to be an investigation because it was like someone had sabotaged our stuff… Jasper, Emmet and I are fine and so are the guys. We weren't in a very dangerous mission we just didn't have a way to come back as communication was impossible…_

_I'm really glad you told your dad and that he helped you put Mike away from your life._

_Your baby is beautiful and I'm assuming just as is mommy. We have 24 hours of rest so I gonna go sleep and I will write to you again tomorrow._

_Love _

_Edward_

As I made my way to the shower I thought about how Bella had ended her last mail LOVE. Was it because she was falling in love just like I was or was it because she cared about me? Either way was fine because it meant that I was important for her and I am ready to take everything she is willing to give me.


	8. Celebrating

BPOV :

December 1, 2010

I woke up with the sound of the rain. It was 10 am. I have nothing planed for the day. It was going to be a lazy Sunday. I start my computer without even leaving my bed. This routine had started ever since I knew the boys were on a mission. Every I hoped I would finally have some news and preferably some good news! After several long minutes I could finally check my mails. I couldn't believe it when I saw I had three mails (two from Edward and one from Jasper). As I wait for them to open I kept thinking that they must be fine if they have been able to write me.

"They're fine! They're alive!" I quickly started my iPod station in order to dance and celebrate!

I was still dancing when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello Alice!" I greeted her.

"Bella!" She squealed. "Have you heard from the boys too? They're fine! They're alive! We need to celebrate. Are you celebrating by yourself with all the music I hear in the background? Anyway, you have one hour to get ready. Rose, you and I are going to brunch with my parents. They've been asking to meet you for so long and it's the perfect occasion."

Once again Alice had strike. I was terrified to meet Dr and Mrs. Cullen. But I was so happy that I couldn't say no.

"Fine Alice. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll go get Rose in 50 min so we'll be at your place in one hour! See you."

I quickly grab my jeans, a brown cardigan, a white t-shirt and some bras and panties and made my way to the bathroom. I kept singing through my shower. I let my curls hang in my back and put my brown wedge heel on. I put on a light make-up.

I still had 20 minutes before the girls arrived. I grabbed a glass of orange jus and went back to my computer. As I re-read my mails the last word Edward wrote surprised me. With all my pregnancy hormones I took pretty hard the fact that the boys were on a mission. LOVE I was the one who wrote it first but I never thought Edward would write it back. I mean I like him, he's nice, intelligent, and attentive but I was pregnant with another man baby! He could never felt the same way feel. It's impossible! I was still in my thought when my phone rang.

_We're downstairs move your ass – R_

"Good morning girls" I greeted them as I came inside the car.

"Hello Bella! You're quite in a happy mood this morning. Is it because of your brother? Or is it because of mine?" Alice's question made me blush.

"Oh, oh!" Said Rose. "Alice I think you had a point Bella is blushing."

"Oh my god!" Squealed Alice. "I knew it! What did he say?"

"He finished his e-mail with 'love'" I said in a murmur.

"EEEEE" screamed Alice. "We're going to be sisters!"

"Alice! Hold your horses. He can't be interested in me that way it's impossible! I'm pregnant and it's not even his."

"Bella I know my brother. He doesn't care! Plus I know for a fact that he can't wait to become a daddy so it's no problem!"

"Bella! I think Alice is right I mean he writes you all the time. More than he writes his own sister!" Exclaimed Rose.

"So Rose! If I follow what you're saying it would means that Emmet is interested in you!" I counter her.

"We'll see Bella! After all I got was that letter before they left and an e-mail this morning."

Rose is always surprising me. She's been through hell with men but she's still open to the idea that some men are nice.

We finally arrived to the restaurant. Alice's parents were already there because as we enter a couple stood up to greet us.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Bella and Rosalie. Girls please meet Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle, they're perfect!"Beamed Mrs. Cullen.

"Dear, calm down you're going to scare them!" chuckled Dr Cullen.

"Welcome to the family" said Esme as she took Rose and me in what I assumed was a big mum hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I answered her.

"Oh none of that! You call me Esme and my husband Carlisle!"

"It's nice to meet you girls. What my lovely wife is trying to say is that Alice talked about you a lot and we feel that we know you already. It's like you were supposed to be a part of our family. We also have heard a lot about Jasper and Emmet by Edward and …" Carlisle never had the chance to finish because Esme cut him.

"It's like fate had brought us all to know each other. May be there is a particularly reason for that." She says winking at me. "Now let's sit down. We want to know all about you too."

We sat there for three hours talking about almost everything. Esme and Carlisle are very nice people. We had such a nice time all together. Even if it was the first time we saw Esme and Carlisle both Rose and I felt at ease with them. It was really like we were a family. But too soon, it was time for us to go.

Alice dropped me and we promised to see each other this week. As soon as I arrived in my apartment I started my computer in order to answer to Edward and Jasper.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Date: December 1, 2010

_Edward!_

_I'm so happy you guys are back at the camp. I've been so worried over the past two weeks. I order to celebrate I went with Alice, Rose and your parents to brunch. Yes I said your parents. They're amazing. It must have been extraordinary to grow-up with them. _

_Rose has never been really close to her parents so it has been a very moving day for her. You know to feel like you belong to that family._

_Your dad is so smart. He has read all the books I had edited. It was a first for me to be able to talk to someone who has read them even if it's not their job. _

_Your mom is an extraordinary woman. She's so caring, and welcoming. It was really nice for both Rose and I to be able to talk to someone who had already gave birth and have been through pregnancy and parenting. She gave us some really good advices._

_I was also wondering… What would you think if I gave Jasper a way to contact Alice? It's just that I want to thank him because without him I would have never talk to you and I would have never met Alice or your parents. And I am so grateful for that. I kept thinking that the both of them are the yang and the young and I am sure that they would get along fine. But she's your sister so you have the last word. _

_Love_

_Bella_


	9. The ceremony

**EPOV :**

December 20, 2010

I'm on the plane on my way to the ceremony. In 24 hours, I will officially be Major Edward Cullen and I couldn't be more proud. My parents and my sister are meeting in LAX and I can't wait to see them. The last 20 days passed very quickly. I'm really not happy to leave my unit behind but I don't have a choice and moreover I get to meet Bella at Christmas. Alice organized everything as usual and I know everything will go perfectly. I put my iPod on start rethinking about my talk with the boys.

_Flash Back_

_I'm making my bag when the guys arrive._

"_Ed, man" Says Emmet "packing your stuff?"_

"_Yeah, it's been so long since I've been home." I sigh_

"_I hear you, damn."_

"_Do you plan on seeing the girls when you're stateside?" Asks Jasper_

"_Alice didn't tell you? She invited them over for Christmas as Rose doesn't have family anymore and your dad is working."I tell him._

_Alice and Jasper started talking 20 days ago and it hasn't been a day where they haven't talk. Well who am I to say that? Bella and I have been writing to each other a lot more since our mission. Our absence has really been difficult for her and we're now even closer. As for Rose and Emmet it's the same; we really are sucker for our girls._

"_Oh Man! I was already jealous that you get to go home but you get to see the girls…" Pouts Emmet._

"_Emmet I promise that I will take care of them while am there!"_

"_I know that man but it's just that you get to meet them first"_

"_Emmet what are you three?" Asks Jazz "Ed, enjoy because the time will fly!"_

"_I plan on it don't worry!"_

_End of Flash Back_

The plan has finally land so I grab my hand bag and get out. I wait for my bag to arrive grab it and quickly make my way to the hall to see my family.

I hear them before I actually see them.

"Carlisle, it's his hair! Look!" Exclaims my mom

"You're right Love" Says my dad.

"Edward" Squeals Alice while she runs in my way. She's still as short as I remember. I put my bag on the floor and grab her around my waist. My mom does the same. My mom has always been calm and well-behave; I have never seen her act like this. I have now both my sister and my mom wrap around my waist thank god the women in our family are so small and my training in the army. I can feel their tears in my neck. My dad watches with emotion and finally joins the girls.

"We're putting quite a show Cullen family." I say

"Oh my god you're right." My mom says while she adjusts herself. My dad takes the opportunity and gives me proper hug.

"We've missed you so much Son."

"Same here Dad, same here."

"Let's go! We made a reservation for dinner! Aren't you too tired baby?

"No Mom, I'm fine."

I'm so happy to see them, they haven't changed a bite. I'm quite surprised by the fact that Alice isn't talking.

"What's up Ali?" I ask her

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy …" She starts crying again.

"Ali! Calm down, I'm here."

Dinner passed very quickly and we made our way back to the hotel.

December 21, 2010

Today is the day of the ceremony. I get up early half because I'm excited and half because I need to send Bella an e-mail. Yesterday was the first day since our mission that I didn't write to her and I don't want her to worry too much. It's simply because I couldn't but she doesn't know that just like she doesn't know I'm stateside.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Date: December 21, 2010

_My Bella,_

_How are you on this beautiful day? _

_I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday but it doesn't mean that I haven't thought about you all day. Alice told me she invited you and Rose for Christmas at my parents. I really hope you'll enjoy the holidays in the Cullen's Family. Maybe it will be the first time of many ones. _

_I wish I could write more but I'm king of in a hurry…_

_Love _

_Edward._

"Edward?" I hear Alice calls.

"In here Ali" I answer her.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks as she enters in the room. "You aren't even dress? Hurry-up."

"I know Ali, but I just wanted to send Bella an e-mail as I haven't been able to write to her yesterday…" I say embarrassed.

"We totally need to talk about Bella but not right now! Now, go get dress." She orders

I take a quick shower, shave and try to do my hair. I put on my blue coat and trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt with black tie. As soon as I get out of the bathroom I see both my mom and sister burst into tears from seeing me in my uniform.

"Ladies" I tell them with an official salute. Dad laughs; he knows I did that on purpose. "Let's go."

Every eye in the hotel hall turns to our direction when we arrive.

"Son, have you seen? Your father can still attract everybody's attention" He jokes.

"Sure Dad, believe what you want!"

"Shush, both of you" says Mom.

We get in the Mercedes my parents rent and make our way to the base. I leave my parents to find their seats and I go report to my superiors.

"Major Cullen I assume?"

"Yes, General."

Go on the stand there's you name on your seat. The ceremony is uneventful and before I realize it's already over.

"Congratulations Son, or should I say Major?" Asks Dad

"It's Major Cullen for you!" I joke back.

"Come-on let's go celebrate" Squeals Alice

We spend the rest of the day together catching up on everything. My parents talk a lot of Bella and Rose. Apparently, they've are already consider as part of the Cullen family by them.

"Baby! You like her don't you?"

"Mom…" I grumble

"She's right Son, I need to know what your intentions are so my new daughter." I have to sigh at that statement; I know I have to confess.

"Yes, I really like her; I can't wait to meet her. I just can't explain it but she feels right."

"I knew it" Squeals Alice

"She's the one, baby, I feel it."

"What do you think of the baby" Asks my dad seriously

"What do you think about it? You love Bella even if you don't know the baby's father? Well so do I."

"You love her?" Repeat Alice and Mom. As they say that I realize what I said. Do I love Bella? I mean I can feel that she the one to me so why push my feelings.

"Yes" I say calmly

"Oh it's wonderful, Carlisle do you realize we're going to be grandparents!" Exclaimed my mom

"I was already going to be the baby's aunt but it will be more official." States Alice with a big smile.

Aunt? Grandma? Grandpa? Am I ready to take that place in the baby's life? I think about it for a while but the more I think about it the more I know I want Bella and everything about her. I should really be happy that my family is so welcoming even more considering the fact that I still have ten months to do… Tomorrow we take the plane for Seattle and I need to buy Bella a Christmas present that will show her just how much involve I am in our relationship.


	10. Meeting each other

BPOV :

December 23, 2010

Alice went to LA for some kind of fashion show a couple of days ago. I can't help but think that she's lying. She was too exited; of course she's always so agitated but it's different. Maybe it's something Jasper told her. Ever since I mentioned to Edward to introduce them, Alice is talking about him constantly.

Anyway, tonight Rose and I are going at the Cullen's. Esme believes that you can't celebrate Christmas if you don't participate during the preparation. I don't mind, I love to cook and Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. Even if I can't help but fall with the snow I feel like magic is around me.

I look at my watch and see I just have the time to pack my bag and write an e-mail. I grab the two dresses Alice gave me (one for the 24 and one for the 25), jeans, some blouses, cardigans, all the shoes I need… Crap it's already a lot and I still needs my pajamas (I take a nice one in case we open our presents in PJ the 25), my toiletries, computer ( I can't travel without it …), the manuscript I'm working on and the presents I bought.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Date: December 23, 2010

_Edward,_

_I'm on my way to your parents' house. I hope you won't be mad at me that I see it before I even meet you …_

_I'm quite exited! Last Christmas it was only me and Dad and as he is definitely not the most talkative man in the universe so it was quiet …_

_A part of me is still sad that you, Jasper and Emmet aren't here with us even though I know you will be celebrating it's not the same…_

_I'll write you more tomorrow._

_Love _

_Bella_

Just as I close my computer and put it back in my bag my door rings.

"Hey Bella, hello baby" She babbles at my baby belly.

"Hello Rose and hello to you do baby boy" I say doing the same thing to her belly.

"You're ready?" She asks

"Yes! Could you please carry my dresses and this bag while I grab the heavy ones?"

"Sure thing!" She's already six months along so I don't want to trouble her with my stuff. I know she must have had some problems with her bags.

The drive to the Cullen's is short. The house is enormous and is covered in Christmas lights. They must have heard the car because two minutes later Esme, Carlisle and Alice are on the porch. The three of them are bouncing with happiness and excitement. I turn myself to see Rose and realize she looks like them. I must be missing something …

"What don't I know?" I ask

"You'll see" She laughs "But it's a good thing, a happy one!"

We get out of the car and try to take our bags but we are quickly stopped by Alice.

"No way! You girls won't be carrying a thing! Now come-on! I'm going to show you your rooms!" Says Alice excitedly.

After a big hug to Carlisle and Esme we're on our way upstairs. On the first floor, there's Carlisle and Esme's room and both of their offices. The second floor is Alice's one. It has her room, her dressing, her atelier and a guest bedroom.

"Bella! I hope you don't mind but I thought this room would be Rose's one because she has less stairs to climb" says Alice sleeplessly

"Absolutely not Alice, plus if my bedroom in half as nice as all the other room I saw I wouldn't mind climbing to the fifth floor!" I exclaim

"Then let's go" Squeals Alice

"Bella?" Asks Rose

"Yes"

"You don't mind if I don't come? I'm quite tired and I would like to lie down for a few moments."

"No problem Rose, have some rest!"

On the third floor, there's Edward's music room, his bedroom and two guest bedrooms. 'My' bedroom is beautiful. There's a large king size bed in the middle and everything is in a blue shaded tone. I sat on the bed and let me fall on my back. Damn, that bed is also too comfortable.

I rub my belly and clean my mind for a few minutes, enjoying the calm around. It's so peaceful… I'm about to close my eyes when someone knock at the door.

"Come-on in" I say as I sit-up to see who it is.

"Good evening my Bella" says the beautiful man in front of me.

"It can't be you!" I say quickly as I rub my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to be here Love, but I wanted to surprise you" He says with his gorgeous smile. I need to be sure it's him. I stand-up cautiously and touch his arm. As he does the same with me, I know I'm not dreaming so I jump in his arm the best I can with my belly and kiss him fiercely. I don't know where that comes from but the moment his leaps are on mine I know I made the right move. I won't ever kiss another. His sweet mouth is intoxicating and I just can't get enough. After a few moments we pull apart to catch our breath.

"And you're the one surprising me." He says breaking the silence. "I wouldn't have dared to do it but I'm so glad you did." As he says that to me, I see his leaps moving and coming back to mine. I can't help but smile at his comment and respond to his kiss.

He's here, with me, in my arms and the rest doesn't matter will talk later. After all, that's what we've been doing ever since we met each other so anything else will wait.


End file.
